Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a flash memory cell, and in particular they relate to a split-gate flash memory cell.
Non-volatile memory devices are widely used in the electronics industry. The data stored in a non-volatile memory can be retained even if the system power is lost. Non-volatile memory can take the form of one-time programmable devices, such as electrically programmable read-only memory (EPROM), or re-programmable devices, such as electrically erasable, programmable read-only memory (EEPROM).
One example of non-volatile memory is flash memory. Flash memories are becoming popular due to their advantages, such as smaller sizes, and less power consumption.
However, existing flash memories have not been satisfactory in every respect (e.g., the programming time needs improving).